Toes
by TrinityxBluFTW
Summary: Chapter three is up. ) thanks to those who have read so far. Reviews would be awesome. First time trying to write a fanfiction. Spencer and Ashley end up together. But not before some angst and drama. Per usual.
1. AN

Okay guys, I haven't really done this before. But I have been really missing South Of Nowhere lately. So I thought I would give it a whirl. I'm introducing my own character her name is Parker. But don't worry this is a very Spashley story. I'm only gonna do the first chapter if anyone likes it I will continue it. I have some ideas of where to go with it. I just wanted to make it different then usual. I hope you like it.

FEEDBACK IS WELCOME!


	2. Chapter One: I Just Wanna Live

_**Toes**_

**Chapter One: I Just Wanna Live **

"SPENNCERRRRRRR! SPENCE! SPENCEY! SPENCER SERIOUSLY WAKE THE FUCK UP IT'S LIKE 2!"

I start to stir to a shouting voice right as I get smacked in the face with a big ass pillow. "Wake up you dipshit." Oh, I'm gonna kill this bitch. "Spenceeee" I hear whining now. Seriously what does she want this early in the morning. "Parker, what the hell do you want? It's early!" She laughs.

"Spencer it is so not early. It's 2pm. I have to leave for work in like...well now. I just wanted to ask you something before I go."

"It's early for me Park, I just got in at 8 this fucking morning."

"It's really not my fault you were out all night whoring around dude. Take it down a notch and let's try this again...I have a question. Can I ask you or are you gonna PMS a little more?"

"Yes babe, go ahead I'm sorry. I just had a bad night."

She rolled her eyes. Parker is my best friend since like ummm forever! She knows how I am and all the trouble I get myself into. "If you didn't treat girls like throw away toys maybe.. just maybe you would have better luck Spencey pie. Anyways I was thinking since the club is like your second home anyways that mayybbee we could we go tonight after I get off work? I need a night out. I can't take my life since I'm single. I'm such a fucking loser, Spence."

She's not a loser though guys like in my honest opinion Parker is one of the hottest women on this planet. If I could tap that shit I SO would. In fact, I have dreams about it sometimes.. and they are some damn good dreams might I add. But she's my best friend and that becomes before my pervyness. She is literally the only person who has ever been there for me. "Yes babe. Of course I'll go with you. I'll meet you there after work okay?"

She smiled and clapped her hands with glee. "Okay. Yay ! Yay! Yay! I'll see you at 11 when I get off. Thank you so much. I knew you were my best friend for a reason you sleaze!" With that she kissed me on the forehead and ran out of the apartment for work.

_Okay, let us fast forward to 11pm..._

"Spencer care to tell me how long you have been here?" Parker is here! Yay the funny fun fun can begin now. Okay.. I might already be slighty...a smidgen .. kind offf drunky drunk drunk drunk. Anywho.. Parker. Did she just ask me a question? OH she totally did didn't she.. Damn she looks so fine tonight. I would love to get all up in that. "Not long Park. Only like an hour...orrrr maybe three."

"Okay drunky. I know you are having a great time pretending your some bad ass ke$ha, Barney Stinson hybrid but I just thought I would inform you that the bitch over at the bar thinks you are a couple and wants to have little Spencey bitch babies with you. What exactly did you say to her?" Well I can assure you that I most certainly did not tell her I wanted to have babies! Or even date... how can I bitch be tripping this badly. "I just told her I wanted to take her home or some shit like that. It's whatever I'll figure it out." Oh no, here the crazy bitch comes. Don't panic Spencer. Don't panic! It'll be okay. You got this you little stud you.

"Spencey baby. Where have you been?" Que an eye roll from sexy Parker. "Well" Oh dear lord what was this girls name? You are bad Spence. You know this. Just think. Parker? Oh my god Spence no that's your best friends name you drunken bastard! Your super fine best friend. Just look at those legs. Those fine ass tan tatted up legs. Oh shit, right there is a crazy ass beyotch in front of me her name isssss "Emily... you see my good friend and partner in theeeee FBI? Yeah the FBI! Just informed me that we must leave the state immediately to deal with a very large... ummm problem crisis thingy." Parker is now busting up laughing. And yeah, yeah I must admit I wasn't quite as smooth and sly as usual. But give me a break I'm real drunk. "Parker we must go now. To the agency!" Parker is going to kill me. We just got here and I'm already going to make her leave. I'm such a douchey person.. Like seriously? What is wrong with my life?

_Ten minutes later at home with one pissed off best friend. _

"SPENCER. What.. the.. fuck? This night was supposed to be for me. Do you think you could keep your girl cock in your pants for one fucking night. I mean fucking seriously. Don't you know how bad I have been hurting since Aiden broke up with me? You couldn't just make something about me for one night. You are so fucking selfish." Damn girl tone it down. I know I fucked up but shit.

"I know I messed up. But I promise I will fix it, okay? Please just let me make it up to you tomorrow? I'll take you out to whatever club you want to go to. I'll find you the best looking boy in there and I will fix things. I'm sorry I'm such a screw up P I really am." Maybe being super adorable can work for me this time. I know Parker loves me even though I fuck everything up. She's gotta forgive me. "I love you Spence. You know I can't stay mad at you. Please promise you will make it up tomorrow okay?" I grinned. I knew she would forgive me. I really need to work on this not being a fuck up thing though. I mean for real. I'm like a big fucking idiot.

"I promise Park. I promise" I say thing as I'm laying down next to her in her bed. Don't be weirded out though guys. We do this sometimes. Nothing funny goes on. She's totally straight, like 1000% straight. I'm just so drunk. I don't like sleeping alone when I'm drunk. I turn into a big baby.

"Good." She says. She really is beautiful ya know. She has the most cutest wutest smile. I'm probably just saying this because I was drunk. She's leaning in.. Why is she leaning in? What? What? OH.. okay just a nightly forehead kiss. That was scary. Um, guys...guys why are her lips on my lips now? Why am I kissing her back?

She laughs while our lips are still pressed against each other. She pulls away. "Ya know.. I managed to get my drink on for the like 10 minutes we were there. A couple shots. Plus I h tad a flask in my purse I was drinking out of on the cab ride over. I'm drunk. And you looked kind of sexy making that lame ass attempt at a Barney Stinson excuse with that bitch."

I kiss her first this time. Do you know how long I have wanted to do this? I know that this is so wrong.. but I can't help myself. I'm drunk.. give me a fucking break. She's sexy. You don't know. DO NOT JUDGE ME. Kiss. Kiss. Tongues clash. Hands rub. She moves down to my neck. She's making me go crazy. I can't take it. Jesus, I can't fucking take it. I push her onto her back and straddle her. She basically tears my shirt off.

And well kids.. lets just say.. Parker and I had a very, very lovely night.


	3. Chapter 2 Umm

**A/N: Okay, So I will be the first to admit this chapter isn't quite my best work. Lots of boring details. But I'm trying to develop the story with Parker and Spencer as well as get to all the cute Spashley stuff. I know it's taking me a while to bring Ashley into this mix. But I promise I will get to that with the next chapter. I have ideas for what I want to happen but I'm having some issues figuring out how I want to do that. Just bare with me.**

**The song is Hush by Automatic Loveletter. **

**Feedback would be much appreciated. I'll be the first to say this isn't my strongest talent. I'm just trying to make it a hobby. So I understand there is probably some cringe worthy grammar and what not in here. But I'm trying. =) and I would like to see where you want this story to go.**

**Thank youuuuuu.**

**Chapter Two: Ummmm...**

Urghh, stupid ass sunlight how dare you wake me up! My head hurts so fucking bad. Spence you really need to stop drinking like reallllly bad. Hey, uh.. why do I feel someone's skin up against mine? Why am I in Park's room...naked? Why is Parker naked?

OH HOLY SHIT! Mayday! Mayday! No. No. No I did not sleep with Park last night. That was a dream. I thought it was a dream.. what the fucking fuck. This cannot be happening. Spence you are a fucking dumbass. This amazing girl is the only one who has ever gave a shit about my life and I just slept with her. Talk about fucking things up. You are a real fucking piece of work you know that Spencer. "Spence?" Oh dear lord. Shit is going to hit the fan right about 1...2..."Spence, are you going to look at me?" I find it a little hard when you are completely naked, actually. "Please don't be mad Parker. I don't really remember how this happened, but I'm sorry. I love you so much. I would never intentionally do anything to fuck up our friendship. Please.."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down Romeo. Just so you are aware I kissed you first. I made the move on you. I wanted to hook up with you. Don't like seize out over there okay. Just relax." Why the hell would she want to hook up with me? She is a straight as a straight person can be! Gee, Spencer why don't you open your mouth and just ask the woman. She is your best friend after all.

"Parker... Why would you want to hook up with me?" Seriously though why would she. Dying to know over here. "Because I love you dork." What? WHAT? She did not just say that. She can't love me. That would ruin everything. She is my best friend. My beautiful best friend. "Stop blushing you fucktard! I didn't mean like that. I just meant because I love you. You are my best friend. I have felt so down and depressed lately because of Aiden doing what he did. And I just wanted to be with someone who I know cares about me. In all the years we have been best friends we have never even once kissed. I wanted to know what it was like to be with the Spencer Carlin. And it was good, I see why all the girls swoon for you. You are beautiful and sweet when you want to be... But I am not attracted to you like. Even though that sex was amazing. I didn't feel anything more then that out of it."

Relieved! So relieved. "I just don't want to lose you Parkinson. You are that I got!" She is glaring at me now. She doesn't enjoy that nickname. It's so funny to see her all pissy. "Spencer Carlin, you bitch don't you ever call me that again. You know I hate that bullshit." Smack!

Well that was a bit uncalled far. "Fuck Park. Sorry Jesus Christ. Was the pillow hitting really necessary?"

"Nope. But it was fun!"

"Okay, well get up dipshit. Today is my day of redemption for messing up your night out last night." She looks at me weird, like this is a trick or something. "This is not a drill Parker Chase Williams. Get your ass up and ready. We are tearing this town up today!"

_Later at the mall.._

"So is this what a girl gets when they sleep with you? A day at the mall where you buy her whatever she wants." Very funny bitch. "No this is what my best friend gets when I'm a dick and only thinking about myself."

I know what you guys are thinking. Why am I making such a big deal about ruining her night at some stupid club? But it's much bigger than that. It was her night. A night to kind of get her mind off of how shitty things have been for her. Aiden's dumb jock self really broke her heart. Like straight up broke it. All she did for days and days was sob in my bed and make me cuddle her. I tried to assure her that things would work out. But you know how that is. Aiden didn't deserve her though honestly. He was terrible to her and I hated him. Honestly, I am glad they broke up. I mean I'm not glad that she was hurt and is still hurting but I know she can have so much better.

Anyways back to Parkistan and mine's day. We're still at the mall. We are almost done here though. Thank god. This chick can shop. Ahhh, PacSun here we go. Parker always looks good in their clothes. If she had a little more confidence she could probably snag the hottest boy around.

Holy fuck... This girl in front of me has to be the hottest most perfect girl I have ever seen in my life! No Spence... Focus. Focus! Today is about Parker, keep in your pants Spence you can do this. But dayummm, that brown wavy hair, those big brown eyes. That sexy ass toned stomach I can see peeking out of the bottom of her shirt. Jesus I would love go just be that shirt so I could be against her skin.

"Spencey.. Spence... SPENCER! You are drooling can you please stop day dreaming about that poor girl." Welp, guess I am caught. Smooth Spence, really smooth. "I'm sorry Park, I promise this day is about you. No girls." I smirk and she pats my head. "Good Spencey."

_Later that night at the club_

"Thank you so much my Spence. I've had a wonderful day today. You really do have a soul when you want too." She is such a bitch. I love her. "I only have a soul for you."

Whoa! There is that girl again. There she fucking is! At the bar... God, she is so breathtakingly beautiful. It's really quite mind blowing. "Go talk to her hun" I shake my head. "No. Today is about you Parkaket. I mean it!"

"Spencer Ann Carlin do NOT call me one of those stupid ass names again or I am going to bitch smack you so hard. Please go talk to that girl. It's like fate or some shit, you have seen her twice today and you are starting to freak me out with this googley eye drooling shit."

Well I mean if she insists I guess it's okay. What the hell... What is this? My stomach feels weird. It's all tingley and tickley. Get your shit together Spence, this is not like you! Okay. You are by her now, speak! Speak! Speak I said. Jesus Christ Spencer! Seriously speak. "Uh hu-hu-hi there. Could I buy you a a um adrinkmaybe?" God Spencer that was so smooth. What happened to your game and swag and all that shit you idiot. It's so hard though because this girl is so fucking beautiful. You know those eyes I mentioned earlier? They are such a beautiful chocolate brown that I can hardly breath. Her slender body looks so good under the ripped baggy jeans she is wearing and the plain black t shirt hides her abs unlike the shirt from before but she looks so cute. She gets bonus points for the checkered vans she is wearing too.

"No, you can not buy me a drink. Now move along." What the hell? That's never happened before. "What's with the attitude? I was just being friendly." She smiles and I get this feeling that she is about to tell me just exactly what is up. "You think I don't know who you are? You are Spencer Carlin, every stupid slutty girl in a 50 block radius knows who you are. Thanks but no thanks Casanova. I don't feel like getting played nor having a one night stand. So goodbye."

Well, struck out on that one my friends. She has a mighty nice ass walking away from me though.

Parker is looking quite confused as I walk back over. "I struck out Park. I guess it wasn't fate or whatever." We both laugh. Shit happens I guess.

"Hey Firebird, it's Ashley Davies here. I'm going to play you guys a few songs." What? That voice sounds familiar it's so sexy. No way! It's the girl. The gorgeous girl.. oh well if I can't be with her at least I can listen to her voice. I bet it's amazing. She just oozes amazing. "Ahem. Alright, here we go guys. I hope you enjoy it." Oh, I'm sure that I will.

_This is as quiet as it gets_

_Hush down now_

_Go to sleep_

_We were once_

_Perfect_

_Me and you_

_We'll never leave this room_

_H-H-H-Hush_

_You color my eyes red_

_Your loves not alive it's dead_

_This letters written itself inside-out again_

_When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends_

_H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends_

_This is the calming before the storm_

_This absolution is always incomplete_

_It's always bittersweet_

_H-H-H-Hush_

_You color my eyes red_

_Your loves not alive it's dead_

_This letters written itself inside out again_

_When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends_

_H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends_

_I won't make a sound so you don't wake_

_Don't wake don't wake_

_You don't wake_

_You don't wake_

_Hush_

_You color my eyes red_

_Your loves not alive it's dead_

_This letters written itself inside out again_

_When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends_

_H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends_

_You color my eyes red_

_Your loves not alive it's dead_

_This letters written itself inside out again_

_When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends_

_H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends_

_This is where it ends_

_This is where it ends..._

Oh god.. oh good god. Oh I have got to have this girl. I am going to get this girl. I will do everything I can to get this girl. "Parker?" She looks over and smiles. "Yeah, babe?"

"I'm gonna get that girl!"


	4. The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

**Hello there. Here is my chapter three. Hope ya'll enjoy. As always feedback would be much appreciated. I love to hear peoples input and opinions. We are just getting warmed up now. Ashley's turn. **

**Ohhhhh andddd the song is Don't Go by Bring Me The Horizon feat. Lights. **

**Chapter Three: The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows**

"Ashley that girl has been here every Tuesday to watch you perform for three damn weeks. Why don't you just let her buy you a fucking drink? I mean is that really even that serious. I mean fuck at least you'll get a free drink." I'm so over his face right now. "Dallas, why don't youuu maybe mind your own damn business?" It's true. He should. He's pissing me off. He only wants me to talk to Spencer so he can talk to her friend Parker. What the hell kind of name is that anyways? It's so stupid. "I'm just trying to help you Ash. You don't have to be a Cuntalina Rice. I'm just saying maybe she actually wants to do more than hook up with you." Pfft, that's funny Dallas. You are soooo naive. "I'm serious Ashley! If she was just trying to get in your pants don't you think she would have given up by now?" I guess he kind of has a point or whatever but first rule of life is trust no bitch. Especially a bitch who's been with everything in this town. "Will you just shut up and get our shit ready for to gig Dallas? And maybe try to not suck so bad on the guitar this week you little hipster fag." I'm a bitch I know, but he is used to it. This is how our friendship works.

I guess maybe I will go talk to Spencer. She is sitting over at the bar looking like a lost little puppy. I have to admit she is kind of adorable. More adorable when she doesn't have her little hipster friend trying to get in her pants the whole night.

It seems kind of odd to me though.. She is supposedly such a smooth talking player but yet she can't even say a full sentence to me without stuttering and blushing like a douche. It's kind of hilarious. Dallas seems to think its because she genuinely likes me... I think it's an act to get in my pants. Some super player move or some shit... Bitch be trying to Barney Stinson me or something I swear. Like I said before, trust no bitch.

"So don't you have other things to be doing on Tuesdays other then stalk me?" I know I sound like a cunt, but I really don't trust anyone... Except for Dallas. I only trust him sometimes though. "You are kind of full of yourself aren't you? Who says I'm here for you?" Oh Spencer, you don't seem very confident right now. "I don't need you to say it. I can tell from the puddle of drool and not to mention my skin is basically burning from you staring at me." I mean I know I am sexy but Jesus, this girl is tripping.

"What if I were here for you?" If you were... Which you are.. It wouldn't do you any good. "I would tell you take your pathetic ass somewhere else. I'm sure you have plenty of girls to go fuck. Why are you focusing all your time on me? Go play with Parker." Fucking Parker. Stupidest name. God. Why is she smirking at me? It's sexy.. I mean no its not. It's annoying. I'm sure Parker thinks its sexy. "I'm focusing all my time on you because I think you are the most beautiful and intriguing girl I have ever seen. Because your voice is so sexy and raspy. You give me these little weird tummy feelings that I have never felt when I hear you sing or try to talk to you. And because for once in my life I want to actually take you on a date and be with you. I don't just want to fuck you.. and by the way Park and I aren't together in any form and never will be." How sweet but you are still a liar. You don't just magically stop being a womanizing douche. I am a little relieved to know she isn't messing with Parker though. I really don't want her messing with anyone. It drives me crazy to think of anyone touching her soft skin, looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes, seeing her smile...ahem uhh anyways.

Okay fuck. Maybe a tiny ounce of me likes Spencer. But it could never work. I have never been in a relationship before.. WAY to many trust issues. You know typical angsty stuff. My dad was in prison. Mom never loved me. Abusive step dad. All the good stuff. Anyways, I have a feeling Spencer Carlin has never been in a relationship before either. I don't really want my first time to be with some smooth talker that has been with a million other girls. MAYBE MAYBE if she could prove to me she was serious we could attempt, but she is gonna have to give this her all. You feel me? I know you do! So next time you think I'm a bitch. Think again.

"I'm dying to see you prove to me that you can change. I don't think you can. You will forever be a miserable lonely player." Harsh, I know. But it was very effective. She has stopped talking and for once she actually looks broken. I guess she isn't as tough as she looks. "I got to go sing now. Bye."

I walk to the stage and Dallas looks disappointed. He is really on this thing about me giving good ol' Spence a chance. NOT GONNA HAPPEN. 1..2..3! Singing timeee!

_If I let you in, you'd just want out._

_If I tell you the truth, you'd vie for a lie._

_If I spilt my guts, it would make a mess we can't clean up._

_If you follow me, you will only get lost._

_If you try to get closer, we'll only lose touch._

_Yes you already know too much, and you're not going anywhere._

_Tell me that you need me 'cause I love you so much._

_Tell me that you love me 'cause I need you so much._

_Tell me that you need me 'cause I love you so much._

_Say you'll never leave me 'cause I need you so much._

_Don't go, I can't do this on my own._

_Don't go, I can't do this on my own._

_Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night._

_I can't live with myself, so stay with me tonight._

_Don't go, I can't do this on my own._

_Don't go._

_Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night._

_I can't live with myself, so stay with me tonight._

_Don't go._


	5. Chapter 4: Who needs Zac Efron?

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading this story. I really appreciate it. I'm not really sure if anyone really likes this story or not anymore so I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not. It kind of sucks though because I'm just getting to the good stuff. haha. Everyone is probably just like damn when are they finally going to get together? Soon enough my friends soon enough. They are both just a little dysfunctional. It's all good. **

**Spencer's thoughts are kind of jumbled and junk this chapter. She's a spaz. **

**oh, song is Toes by Lights. And the whole reason I titled this Toes actually !**

**Chapter 4: Who needs Zac Efron?**

"Spence, seriously? Seriously! You can not do that. I will not let you do that." She is being so annoying right now. Like what the hell. "Parker, seriously! I am doing it. It's my last shot at the girl." She's rolling her eyes and it makes me want to hulk smash her face. "Spence, do I need to remind you that this is t High School Musical? You can't just fucking waltz up on a stage and sing and then get the bitch. It doesn't really happen like that and besides you can't even really sing that well... Like at all really." Ouch, I'm a magnificent singer I will have you know! The greatest!

"I know you are just trying to protect me but seriously just let me do this okay? Maybe I will be embarrassed and shit but its the only thing I can really think of to put myself out there and show her this is different." She's sighing and rolling her eyes again. Fucking hulk smash, I'm telling you what.

"Fine Spencer. But I'm coming with you. If it's embarrassing I want to be the first one to make fun of you." Howwww ruddee. It's not going to be embarrassing though. It's gonna fucking rock. I'm going to have Ashley Davies swooning by the end of this night ladies and gentleman. Only one question... What to wear? After much deliberation I finally have decided what I want to wear. And dayumm, must I tell you I am gonna look fine. No, actually I'm just going to look like I usually look. I've picked out some tight light blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees. Black Dr. Martens and white low cut v neck. Boom, bitches!

_Later at the club_

"Are you sure you want to do this Spence?" I guess Park still hasn't gave up on trying to talk me out of this. "Yes, PARKENSON! I am sure." I really am. It sounds cliché, stupid, and cheesy at fuck but it's my last option. I have never wanted anybody or anything more then I want Ashley Davies. I want to know everything about her, or at least have the chance. She's so cold and hateful now. But I'm positive there is much more to this beautiful girl. I just hope Dallas gets here on time so he can help me. I need him to play the guitar. I can't fucking play the guitar! Okay .. calm down.. don't panic Spence. Breathe. Breathe.

"Hey Spencer. Ashley is gonna be inside in a few minutes so we should probably try to get thing set up as fast as possible or she is gonna come in and wonder what the fuck I am doing talking to the enemy." Dallas is cute. He's got that whole I'm a sensitive hipster thing going on. Usually I find it douchey... but on him... it's cute. I think if this whole thing works out I'm going to repay him by hooking him and Parker up. They would be a cute couple. Ya dig? Fuck Spence, why are you thinking about playing matchmaker when you can't even get the girl you want. Focus. "Thanks for your help Dallas. It means a lot." It really does. "It's no problem Spencer. I'm actually rooting for you to get the girl." It's weird to me that he is... in fact, I wonder why the hell he is rooting for us? Does he think we are gonna be a good couple or something? What makes him so sure we are going to be good for each other? Oh well who cares.. I'm about to make a huge fool of myself.

Ashley is walking through the door. She looks confused as to why her friend is on stage with his guitar.

Dallas just plugged in his guitar and set up the mic.

"Okay hi everyone. We are starting off a little different then usual. I have someone who would like to do a little something special tonight. Come on up Spencer!" Ashley looks really confused now and also very pissed. She looks like she is gonna fuck Dallas up as soon as he gets off the stage. And well Parker.. I can tell Parker is already enjoying the scene unfolding. It's hard to walk up onto this stage. I'm to nervous. Parker was right. This was a stupid ass idea. I can't fucking just be all like lalalala I'm Zac Fucking Efron and then get the girl. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Here goes nothing.

_If you are a cliffhanger ending_

_I'm the one that doesn't know anything_

_Like a magpie and a ring_

_I am always going to be looking right to you_

Holy shit! Look I'm doing it guys. I'm fucking singing this song. Go me! Ashley's face is starting to slowly turn into a smile. This is going to work!

_Oh, you capture my attention_

_Carefully listening_

_Don't wanna miss a thing_

_Keeping my eyes on you_

She's full on smiling now. God, she is so fucking beautiful. That toned little body. Mmmm, she looks simply perfect in her tight Blink 182 shirt and her baggy boyfriend fit jeans. Plus, I love a girl with good taste in shoes. Checkered Vans last week. Black Chucks this week! And Parker actually seems impressed. She's giving me this look like a proud fucking mom. Like I'm the star basketball player!

_Got me on my toes_

Fuck yeah! She is straight up grinning like a mother fucker now! Who the fuck needs Zac Efron? I'm so getting this girls number tonight. Finally! Finally, I will be able to take this girl on a date and show her just how amazing I can be.

_If I were to hideout on the sea_

_You'd be whispering from the westerlies_

_And any book I'll ever read_

_You'd be the line that sticks out to me_

_Out to me_

Why does Parker suddenly look so sad? What's wrong? Shit, am I starting to fuck up...

_Oh, you capture my attention_

_Carefully listening_

_Don't wanna miss a thing_

_Keeping my eyes on you_

_Oh, you capture my attention_

_I'm anticipating_

_I'm watching, I'm waiting_

_For you to make your move_

Oh of all the fucking times in the world for a douche to show up. I see what Parker was so upset about. I've completely lost my focus on Ashley now. Someone WILL pay for this. Fucking ruining my great plan and shit. Of all the nights for Aiden mother fucking Dennison to show up.. I mean seriously? Why is he talking to Parker? Whatever it is Parker is pissed. I can read her lips from up here and she just said "No Aiden." Apparently he is not listening because he's still talking but now he is also starting to touch. I can feel myself tense up. HULK SMASH IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!

_Got me on my toes_

_Got me on my toes_

_Got me on my toes_

_Got me on my toes_

_Oh, you capture my attention_

_Carefully listening_

_Don't wanna miss a thing_

_Keeping my eyes on you_

_Oh, y..._

Oh for fucks sake. This bastard. Fucking interrupting my song. Fucking touching my best friend. And too top it all off... do you know what I just watched him do as I'm up here minding my own business just trying to win a girls heart? Do you know? He just fucking pushed my girl. She tried to tell him to just relax and leave and stop touching Parker and douche fuck just pushed her. THIS IS WAR.

"HEY!" Well that got everyone's attention. Including his. Perfect. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Aiden?" No.. like seriously. What the fuck does this dude think he is doing? "What does it look like I'm doing bitch. I'm trying to get my dick sucked." He is so gross. Did I ever mention how much I hate his ass? "Well bud, it doesn't look like it's working out for ya so maybe you should just leave." Why do I feel cold metal in my hand? Hmm, I brought the whole mic stand down here with me. I guess I didn't notice with all the anger. I really do feel like the Hulk right now. Parker looks so scared and it's breaking my heart. In all the times I've seen Aiden be a douche, he hasn't ever been this kind of aggressive creepy douche. "Fine, but I'm taking this hot piece of ass with me. I need to show her what she has been missing." His hand is around Parker's arm again... and that is just not gonna fly. Not one little fucking bit.

*Pang* The cold thick round bottom of the microphone stand makes contact with Aiden's face. It must of hit him harder then I intended because he drops to the ground instantly and his nose appears to broken. HULK SMASH. Take that bitch. Oh, also... FLAWLESS VICTORY!

"Spence.. we need to get out of here. What if he presses charges?" He's not going too. I know him well enough to know he would never admit to getting beaten by a girl at anything. But still Parker has a good idea. Sigh. So much for getting the girl.

I give Ashley a pitiful smile as I exit the club.


	6. Chapter 5: Dazed and Confused

**Thank you to everyone who is interested in this story. :) I feel like I'm not drawing anymore interest but I'm gonna keep it going for awhile just for my own selfishness. =P**

**Song is You'll Only Make It Worse by New Years Day.**

**Next chapter up will be Chapter 6: Date Night. **

**Chapter 5: Dazed and Confused**

Sitting on the couch this morning I can't believe the events that occurred last night. I totally hit Aiden.. in the face.. with a microphone stand. I BROKE Aiden's nose. He deserved it though. I mean honestly he did. He should know well enough that he can not talk to Parker like that. I've threatened him before, this was the first time I've actually done something to him though but this is also the first time he has been a super creep. Parker seems to be a little shaken up by the whole thing. She hasn't been her usual obnoxious self. The only thing she has really said to me since our encounter with Aiden was last night on the way home. I believe her words were "I'm impressed with your High School Musical abilities. You would have got her if Aiden wouldn't of interrupted. I swear it!"

"Spence, I'm going to go for a longgg run to get my mind off things okay? I'll be back in an hour or so." I can hear the music blast on her iPod.

_I should have known we'd never get anywhere_

_Can't fall in love when you're falling apart_

_Can't make amends if you're only making mistakes_

_And empty words can't fix a broken heart..._

_If the world froze over and everybody died_

_And you and I were the only ones alive_

_I'd say: " I'm sorry you made it_

_It's more then you deserve_

_Don't try to make it better_

_You'll only make it worse"_

_I'm sorry that you miss me_

_I'm sorry I don't care_

_I was just a crutch for your loneliness_

_Your heart was never really there_

_I'm sorry that I wasted_

_So much of my time_

_Time I could have spent with someone else_

_Would meant less of you and all your lies_

I wish I could bust Aiden in his mouth all over again. She was just frickin' getting over him and now he has to come back and be a creep and get her trippin' again. I guess she just needs to get it out of her system though. A run and some music will probably honestly do her some good.

_**45 minutes later**_

I decided that exercise sounded like a good idea so I put on my black spandex shorts and my red sports bra and attempted to give it a whirl but now I remember why I do not exercise. I get my exercise other ways if you know what I mean. But anyways, ew! Now I'm fucking sweaty and gross and no fun was had at all! Not at all! *knock knock* That must be Parker.. she always forgets her damn keys. "Par..." Oh shit.

Oh shit.

"And you said I was the stalker? How the hell did you find my house?" She rolls her eyes and smiles. "It isn't exactly hard to find someone's house with they have slept with half of the planet, Spencey. And are you trying to get raped or something? Why would you just answer the door with THAT on without seeing who it was." She's so sexy. Like damn. Those beautiful chocolate eyes could kill me. I promise that. "Actually, I thought you were Parker coming home from her run and I was just gonna let her in. Why are you so interested in who's looking at me with this on?" She rolls her eyes.

"Parker? Home? Parker and you live together?" Is it just me or do I hear some jealously in that voice? I already told her once me and Parker aren't like that. "Uhh. Yeah?! We are best friends of course we live together. Why does that bother you, Ash?" I really don't understand her issue with Parker. "Okay. Right. Let's try this again. Have you and Parker fucked?" Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Well so long Ashley. Just when we were starting to get somewhere. "Wellll..Uhh.. ye..yeah. Mhmm." She's looking pretty pissy. It's sexy. But I wish we would stop fighting and arguing and just get to know each other. "Fucking perfect. I should of never came here. I thought I saw a different side of you last night. You sang such a sweet song and you sang to me like you really cared and then of course you had to swoop in and protect Parker and at first I thought it was kind of cute that you were being all protective and now it's really just kind of annoying how much Parker is involved in everything!"

"Look Ashley. Please don't go yet, please. It's really not like that with Parker. She is my best friend like my best friend since we were kids not like o we met three months ago and now we are b f fs lalalala. She is straight and we ARE NOT into each other like that. I promise that to you. We slept together once. And I swear it made me feel terrible. But I didn't even know you then. And I promise if you give me a chance.. just one date.. I will show you that I can be sweet and caring. Just please give me that chance." I try as hard as I possibly can to make the cutest, most pitiful face I can produce. Maybe I should whine like a little puppy dog? Maybe that will help?

"Fine." Oh thank god. I didn't have to whine. "I'll go on one date with you. ONE. But if it doesn't go well you have to agree to stop trying. No more showing up at the club, none of that Spencer." I'm totally smiling like a retard right now. Perfect. This is going to be perfect. "Alright. That sounds fair." I'm basically dancing on the inside but I'm trying to stay calm. I can't show that I'm actually a dork yet. I got to be smooth sexy Spencer. "Do you have your phone? I can pop my number in real quick and you can text me later or something to make plans." She smiles as I hand her my phone. She's so friggin' cute. God, I can't take this. I go from being with a different girl every night to not even being able to talk to one. Awesome. "There you go Spence. I'll see you around I guess!" She hesitates "Oh, and just so you know answering the door like that was totally cheating." She winks and walks away.

Not even a minute later Parker scares the shit out of me. "Get it, get it Zac Efron." She was hiding around the corner of the building the whole entire time apparently.

GUYS... I HAVE ASHLEY'S NUMBER AND SHE AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!


End file.
